


A welcomed visitor

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Oumaede week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Game(s), Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Simulation AU, i don't know any thing else to add, medicine mentioned, pills mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “Aww, have you forgotten about me already?” Said the person in an annoyingly whiney voice. The person did sound familiar though, but Kaede wasn’t about to put a finger on it with her racing mind “Im disappointed really, Akamatsu-Chan~” As the person said that, they stepped into the light letting Kaede know who it was.“O-Ouma?!”~~~~~~Post-Game/and slight Vulnerability (?)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Series: Oumaede week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938070
Kudos: 52





	A welcomed visitor

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK MADE DAY TWO OF OUMATSU WEEK LIKE ALMOST A MONTH LATE :D
> 
> Anyways, this so long. I've had writer's/art block for a really long time so haven't been motivated to do anything. I hope you like this! As you can see I never beta read anything I write
> 
> Sadly, the Oumaede-events account was deleted from Tumblr and so has the collection I think. BUT IM STILL GOING TO TRY AND FINISHED THIS.
> 
> I have so many Oumaede fic ideas its crazy, I'm about to fill the oumaede ship tag /j  
> I wanna write stuff for kaimaki and amasai (OR MAYBE EVEN SOME KIIUMA) at some point, I just have oumaede brain rot

Kaede sat in the chair in her hospital room looking out the large window that overlooked the city. A small smile rested on her face, her eyes drooping closed with tiredness, she had been having trouble sleeping after the events of the killing game. Horrible nightmares plague her sleep, they felt so real to her, she could still feel the tightness of a rope around her neck as she was dangled around to press notes on a gigantic piano. Her body was dragged around as if she was a doll of a small child with no preservation of their belongings.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear the thoughts and wake herself up. Running a hand through her blond hair she let out a soft sigh, stretching out her back and hearing a few satisfying pops before she stood up from the chair. She had lost track of time, forgetting how long she had been sitting in that chair. She groaned, her whole body felt as if she had been working out the day before.

She stared out the window for a few more seconds, watching a few birds flying by, before turning to face the rest of the plain white room. There was almost no color in the whole hospital, it was a boring sight. The only bit of color is the flowers on her bedside table that her parents had brought by a while ago. They haven’t come by in a while, they’ve been kind of distant after the killing game, Kaede could understand, she had wanted to kill someone who wouldn’t be uncomfortable being around someone like that.

The flowers on the bedside were slightly wilted and brown, a few dead petals were scattered on the table, almost blending into the tabletop. Kaede went to the table, quickly brushing the petals into her hands and dumping them in the trash can by the table. It was getting boring being in the room, there was barely anything to do all day, she could sit in front of the window as she had been, watch TV for hours, or if she’s lucky she can convince a nurse to bring a book which she would finish in a few days.

She stood in place in front of the table for a long time, staring down at the nearly empty trash can, apart from the petals. She stared for a long time, her mind blank. Her time spent at the hospital was mind-numbingly boring and terrible. She knew all her friends were also at the hospital but she wasn’t allowed to go and see them.

Her legs got weak, so she decided to sit down on the edge of her bed. It wasn’t that soft, but she didn’t mind. She glanced up at the ticking clock on the wall to see what time it was. To her surprise, it was already 10. Quickly she looked to the window which was now completely pitch black. She got up again, walking over to the window and closing the curtains, if it was this late, she must have already gotten her medicine? Looking back to the table she was standing at for forever there was a small cup of water with a napkin that had a few different pills on it.

“Geez… I’ve been really out of it huh….” She mumbled to herself, walking to the table and taking the meds in her hands “I wonder how the others are doing….” She asked herself before putting the pills in her mouth and swallowing them with the water from the cup.

Kaede went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, taking a shower then brushing her teeth. After she was done she stood staring at herself in the mirror. She looked like a Kaede Akamatsu for sure, the messy, straight blond hair with a small cowlick on top of her head, plum eyes, and thick eyelashes. There were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her face rested in a frown.

She rubbed her eyes as if that would get rid of the pitiful looking person in the mirror and be replaced with use she remembers. Once her hands dropped back down to her sides she still saw the same person, pitiful and weak, a horrible leader who fell into despair when she said she wouldn’t.

She turned away from the mirror and walked out to her bedroom. Turning the bathroom light off behind her she hadn’t realized that someone had turned off the overhead light in the bedroom, so now she stood in complete darkness. She stood there, looking out into the darkroom trying to make out the shape of her bed so she wouldn’t have to put so much effort into finding the light swish.

She groaned, flicking the bathroom light back on. Now looking into the slightly illuminated room she could make out someone just at the edge of the light so she wasn’t able to see who was standing there. She cleaned her fists, fear shooting through her body. She was hard to say anything but she was able to manage a few words out.

“Who… Are you?” She asked, taking a half step back into the bathroom.

Silence… It felt like years.

Then the person spoke.

“Aww, have you forgotten about me already?” Said the person in an annoyingly whiney voice. The person did sound familiar though, but Kaede wasn’t about to put a finger on it with her racing mind “I'm disappointed really, Akamatsu-Chan~” As the person said that, they stepped into the light letting Kaede know who it was.

Out of the shadows came a boy, he was short and messy purple hair. Wait a minute, she knew exactly this was.

“O-Ouma?!” She stuttered, her eyes widening “W-wait! Why are you here?! Aren’t we not allowed to visit each other?” She asked, had she been the only one with that rule?

Kokichi whined “But that's boooOOOoring! I wanted to see what everyone else was up to!” He said in a sing-song love walking up to Kaede “You look horrible!” He commented.

Kaede groaned, shaking her head “Thanks” She crossed her arms “You’re going to get both of us trouble” She told him, walking over to here she could see the light switch and turned the light on.

Now she could see the whole room and could see where her bed was “I was just going to bed, so I have nothing to entertain you” She walked by her bed, turning the tall lamp on the other side of the bed before turning the bathroom and bedroom overhead lights off. Once she had finished all of that, she turned to look at where Kokichi was standing, surprised that he was still standing there “Huh, why are you still here?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Kokichi looked away, not saying anything. He took a few steps toward Kaede, he was very quiet, it made her worried.

“O-Ouma?” She tilted her head. Her frown deepened, Ouma being so quiet worried her. Either he was planning on playing a prank on her or something was really wrong. Kaede took a few steps closer so she was now in front of him “Ouma?”

Without warning, Kokichi wrapped his arms around her in a hug, gaining a small gasp from Kaede “Nishishi…” He chuckled weakly “Now you’re in my trap… you can never leave me now…” 

Kaede’s mouth hung open in a small o shape. He wasn’t like this when they first met. Without thinking she hugged him back, pulling him closer to her. She knew he was probably dealing with the same trauma she did from the killing game. She wasn't as worried about getting in trouble.

She guided Kokichi to her bed “Come on, if you’re going to be in here, you should sleep, it's late after all” Kokichi unwrapped his arms from around her, but still held on to her arm, as he climbed into bed, Kaede getting in after him.

Kaede lied down on her back, letting Kokichi rest his hand on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her again, tucking his hand under her back. Kaede felt a smile across her face, running her hand through his hair. Tonight was the first time she felt like she was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR'S!  
> ~~~~~
> 
> Main: https://andyiscringe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing: https://danganv3imaginesandmore.tumblr.com/


End file.
